dark_hylian_armyfandomcom-20200215-history
Asisio Zecrai
Asisio Zecrai Within Light, there is Darkness. Within Darkness, there is Light.. Equinox, Equality, Yin-Yang, Peace, and Balance is the key to Existence flourishing. Assassin Master; serving Dark Master Nerros, and the rightful Existence. Make everything the way it should be, and everything shall work out in existence.. Birth and Youth Asisio Zecrai was born a mix of Blauric and Blierian; the prime two races of his homeworld, Blikaertin. To the both two kind's traditions, this 'mix' was frowned upon. Reasons involving nearly impossible to contain violence. After he was born, he was taken from his parents in the hospital-like establishment he was brought into Blikaertin from, and taken to a lab to be incubated and tested as fast as possible. Upon his arrival into the lab, the scientists quickly scurried to put him in the dome and gas him to put him to sleep. The newborn's eyes would open, and a tantrum unlike any other ensued. His arms shot outwards, and a blast from each palm hit the dome's insides, all the while the newborn Asisio let out a wailing scream of rage. The dome instantaniously shattered, and the explosion blew the room he was kept in to pieces. He would leap out of the perch the dome was, onto the ground of the room 10 feet down. Workers of the lab rushed in to contain Asisio, but it was futile. Asisio's arms flew outwards again, and from the area he stood, a pillar of energy had extended up, and hit around him in all 360 degrees. The explosion from this blew the entire lab up, killing everyone in it except Asisio, who survived alone. After the explosion, rubble from the facility flew everywhere, harshly damaged. The region was only a flat top hill that was isolated from settlements in a radius of 20 miles. As Asisio flew with the rubble, he would be fueled by his anger and fly on his own. His parents were making their way to the lab at the time on foot, and Asisio flew right passed them, nearly smashing into them. Asisio would later wreck havoc as a newborn acrossed the district he was born in, killing thousands. Warriors were sent to contain him, and they failed. One warrior managed to drive a spearhead into the back of Asisio, and from there havoc ceased. Asisio fell, crying in pain. Scientists again attempted to get to the in-pain baby. They succeeded, and injected him with a sleep-enducing substance through needle. Upon containment, Asisio would be taken to a higher security lab and put into a heavy duty incubation chamber. It took 34 Earth years for Asisio to be incubated to an amount where release was safe, and his violent ways weren't to happen again. After release, he was sent to his parents Markizurio Blauirc and Juzenia Blierian and his sister Rosisia mix who managed to slip passed detection of mix as a newborn due to having silent and peaceful ways unlike other mixes. Rosisia was 2 Blikaertin years older than Asisio; one Earth year. Asisio would stay there until age 71, physically 7, and be sent away from his family again to go into one of the best military schools on the planet, which was relatively close to home in the same nation. Warrior Schooling Asisio went to an academy where the greatest warriors were sent after graduating from a lower-class school at the top grading possible. He was sent there due to how powerful he was as a newborn, and seen to become a valuable asset to the Planetary Military. He would learn many ways of advanced weapon use, and ways to use his natural energies; Ki. He had done this as a newborn, so he learned to use it at will successfully and impressively. He graduated the miltary school with grading 2nd best in the entire history of the academy at age 116, physically 11. He would return home, undrafted yet, to live with them again. He would train with his father and teach his sister a few things every so often, and try to become even better as a warrior. At age 139, he was drafted into the IV-Melkurio Platoon; the most ruthless and infamous group of warriors known. There were bezerkers and fast-striking masters everywhere. Many had graduated from the same academy Asisio went to. Asisio was physically 14 at the draft to this group, where many were physically 24; 240 in. He would train with them, and spar, never losing a fight with his elders. He was a short 4'7" and fought better than 5'8" members. The Platoon General, Melkurio Fulsar would step in to test the worth of Asisio, and defeat Asisio in a battle of skill, power, and knowledge brutally. Asisio was kicked to the curb, and bested. Melkurio was a 600 year old Blauric, who was 7'8" and weighed 360 pounds. He was physically 40, and far more built than any Blauric Warrior in the military of the entire planet. The only one who could beat Melkurio in a battle of Warrior Ability was the High King, Kalkurio Aldonchi, III. The Fate War of Blikaertin Later on during the fate of his kind, a war that sprung out when aliens to his world came and tried to hunt theBlaurics and Blierians to extinction, Asisio remembers the Aura he had obtained from the king of his alien kind, and the war with the Intergalactic Hunters when he was 164 in Earth years old.. It all occured during the attack preformed by the Intergalactic Hunters was raiding all kingdoms upon his home world, Blikaertin, where the world was much like Earth. He recalls the day where he, his Mother and Father were to tend to the wounded of his kind. His parents were too afraid from him being short would make him easy to end. The kingdoms all over his world were falling, being eradicated by the hunters due to an extremely effective and deadly toxin rain that was summoned by the Hunters. Luckily, his sister, Rosisia, was sent off world by a pod, before the toxin rain was summoned. The toxin would weaken them from moon-busters to ones who could only smash a stone the size of 100' squared at a known limit. The toxin had a huge impact upon them. After constant loss of his kind, where only his kingdom, where the King of ALL Blauric and Blierians remained.. His king was taking the effects from the toxins, like many others.. His kind dramtically fell to only 26 of his kingdom, and that being all left. At that time, there was seemingly no hope. At thetime; Asisio, his parents, and the king remained. Four on his homeworld, one lost at space in a pod sent to a world they never knew about. This one was known as Rosisia. Asisio lost it, after seeing his king begin to fade. Asisio stared outside of the Castle's window to find Melkurio fighting a group of the hunters. He was stabbed through the center of his chest, batted down, and stomped into the ground over his skull, which was crushed. He was beaten down like nothing. Asisio stared to the High King who fell off his thrown, coughing up a black fluid from his mouth, and he rushed to the Kalkurio. The King would give a speech to motivate him and then give him a Rare Aura that was destined to be extinct due to the battle. He knew no way how to use it, due to the fact that Kalkurio died before being able to explain it, in Asisio's hands. It gave him a gigantic amount of power, at the time. Armed with his new-found aura which he really knew nothing about yet, his training, armor, and a load of weapons, he would seem prepared to fight. He stared to his parents, who pleaded for him not to go, so they could escape in pods. He shook his head " I have to do this. My King wants this. " in the language his kind spoke. He glared to the balcony which faced the battlefield, picked up his weapons, and ran as fast he could to the edge of it. " I WON'T FAIL! " He would shout in the language of his kind. He leaped off and landed with a heavy slam. The hunters were turning to return to their ship and leave, thinking they had done the deed of sending the planet's enhabitants to extinction. He would draw a battle axe, swinging quickly, and killing tens of them by the moment. He would toss it, leap on it, and put his hands out, shooting a beam from his palms as he spun in circles on the axe, which spun in mid-air as it was tossed. During it's air-bourne, it was slashing and crashing into many of the foes, killing nearly a thousand combined with the energy beams fired by Asisio. He would leap up, grabbing the hilt, and flip with it's weight coming back down on a beast-hound sent out by the one who lead the beings who came to hunt the Blaurians to extinction. He ran forward, leaving the axe, swinging his fists. He flattened hundreds of skulls, smashed downed bodies as he ran over them. Even with the toxin infecting him, he seemed to fight with the true heart of a Blauric/Blierian warrior. The damage was done, but not enough to stop Asisio. Soon enough, he was crowded by a large group of the enemies, and outnumbered. He was being stomped, stabbed, and bashed. He was down, and started to black out. Thoughts of his parents, the people he cared about dying, and his kind going extinct if he hadn't won flooded his mind as he was out cold. His eyes shot opened, and Blauric Aura erupted from his body in every direction, clearing tens of thousands of the enemies at the end of it's path. He stared to the Galactic hunter's leader, who had been backing up slightly in fear. He charged through the wall of them, winding his fist back, and driving it into the side of the leader's face. He would send him flying a few hundred feet into the side of the ship he took to land on the planet with his army. He fell down and hit the ground, standing up, and releasing every beast hound in his arsenal. Every warrior charged Asisio to defend their leader. Asisio would release another burst-wave of Blauric aura, killing the wall of them again. At this point, the leader and less than 1,000 of the hunters remained. The fighting was going on for hours, and he kept going. Asisio took on the remaining ones one-by-one with the use of his aura, and hand-to-hand brutality. He was using his bezerk training, and succeeded. He tripped the final foe, the Beast hound and drove his fist into the back of it's head dozens of times to flatten it's skull. He stood up and glared to the leader who was building up his power at the time. He finished the first battle, soaked in the bloodshed's scent and the blood itself. The real battle began, with the leader of the hunters. He would be beaten down at first and sent into another black-out. He fell, and his mind flooded with one image of his future; He saw himself on what seemed like another planet, with his parents. He sat with them in an opened field with five assassin-armored beings offering a meal at their camp-site. Questioning what it meant, he wanted to find out and woke up once more. He unleashed an atonement of power, and beat the leader. With that, he marched back into the King's Castle, seeing his parents bawling their eyes out thinking it was over. They saw Asisio and their jaws dropped. " I've done it.. " He triumphantly stated to his parents. He smiled and helped them up out of their corner, his armor was soaked by all of the bloodshed. He had just killed 200,000 beings. A New World to Call Home? After a long praise and celebration, Asisio's father had took the one of the Intergalactic Hunter's armada ships, and left for a planet in the distant edges of the galaxy along with Asisio and Juzenia, which had a look of beauty that caught their eyes, turning out to be Earth. They had little trouble with the ship, and did the usual training sessions and work they had done to stay fit on the ship. It passed the time it would take to travel. It was an 11 Earth-month long trip. There Asisio trained when, within a little town in Colorado where he was 165, arriving there, there was an early and powerful Assassin order known as The Darker than Black Brotherhood or Nullified Union of the Void. Though they origined 13 years before Asisio arrived on Earth, they were still very silent and unknown. They fought for what they saw was right, and wanted to prevent corruption throughout the planet. A group of the assassins of this group came to him and his family, offering food at their campsite. Asisio recognized this picture as the vision he had during his atonement. He gladly accepted, and wanted to get to know them. He finished his meal quickly, and before he could ask, the assassins were nowhere in sight but left a letter involving a request of him joining. Asisio would grab the letter, and nod his head to it before dropping it in the campsite's fire. Many years later, Asisio was training with his ill-fated father and noticed pressences of other beings. Assassins from the same order had members confront Asisio and ask to speak with him in private. His parents accepted, and allowed them to chat. One member of the order asked by person if he would join them. They persuaded by offering places to stay and better training and peace of mind. He was a late 199 at this time; reluctantly accepting the invite, and went to his parents to tell them he's going off with them at nightfall. The other assassins left while one stayed to lead him to their hideout. The time struck night, and Asisio was challenged by the Assassin guide, Gamiko, to a race of speed. Asisio had taken the challenge, and lined up along with Gamiko on the top of a high rock formation. When they had started, Asisio leaped off the mountain and began to fly. The Assassin would also show Asisio they could fly, and blow past him. Asisio decided to kick into top gear, flying as fast he could. He flew around 12,000 mph. The Assassin had no struggle keeping up, or passing by. Asisio had given up, deciding to follow. Little did he know, they both passed it. Gamiko would redirect Asisio to follow him south west, into a region called Cilokhere. A Unique Family of The Dark Upon following Gamiko, he was met by a few Assassins. The Lord of the order came out to meet him, and speak of the traditional test. Asisio questioned and asked what the test was, and in response, The Lord/founder; Gariachi, had spoken of a battle of wits, ability, speed, every single statistic you have in a spar. Asisio had taken many of these before in his life, so he expected this to be what the test was. He said he wasn't ready at the exact moment, and said he would be back in the early morning to spar. Gariachi nodded, and told Asisio that he can wait. Asisio would leave, flying North to a cavern to attempt to train. Little did he know, a low-ranking assassin had followed him. Asisio would train, eventually catching glimpse of the low-rank, and attack him. He would beat the assassin mercilessly until Gariachi walked in. " What are you doing?! " He shouted, pushing Asisio off, and helping up the low-rank. The low-rank would have no visible damage, and seemed to be fine after being beaten by a fusturated Asisio. " You seem ready. " Gariachi stated to Asisio. " Alright, then. Just take me to where ever you want to spar. It's up to you. " Asisio would speak back. They would move onto a plateau, and begin their spar. Asisio would start off on-par with Gariachi, but slowly, the tables were turned. Asisio was beaten by the endurance, and speed of Gariachi in the end. Gariachi would state after pinning Asisio; " You had me at the start. You seemed to deteriorate later in. ". Asisio chuckled and stated how he was trying as hard as he could. Gariachi sighed, saying he thought he was holding back, and stated " I was only going with about half of what I can do. ". Asisio was surprised to hear this, and shrugged it off. " How'd I do? " he would ask. Gariachi would tell him he did average; a C- grading. Asisio was accepted into the Darker than Black Brotherhood, then. New Beginnings At this time, Asisio was 208, 3 years after he had recently gotten out of a hibernation-like state lasting 5 Earth years, which happens every hundred years to his species. He entered it at 200. He had gotten to know the lord/leader of the order, and was tested. Asisio was never beaten so badly in his life by anyone. He was sent into a healing chamber, a new tech at the time for the order, and was out in 2 months. He began to rehabilitate due to being out cold for so long. He quickly grew better, and began training hard with the methods of the NUotV order. At age 237 he entered the master rank, the highest under Co-Lord in the order. Though he was one of many of that rank, he earned it like many others; through hard work and gaining trust from the members. During one mission, Asisio was bested by a group of villainous magic users who had put a one-of-a-kind curse on Asisio. The affects were simular to Medusa's curse. Upon staring at Asisio's face, one would slowly become a very hard material, a material simular to hardness of a Cyrinion rock. However, this material was truly only formed from the curse's affect. Nowhere else in existence was it found, anywhere. He returned, and started to cover his face 100% of the time. He would never show it for the longest time. He also met Vespermatilimiako, a dark being who had a pressence one would see bat-like. He liked darkness, bats, and had extreme rabies beyond anything Earth's witnessed. Asisio was immune to it, anyway. Asisio would spar with him and find how equal they were in power and ability. Asisio won, and was asked a rematch in the mere future. He responded with accepting the request, and within the future, they met again. Vespermatilimiako would win, as well as the 3rd time they met. Asisio would then blow Vespermatilimiako away the 4th time, and just win the 5th. They eventually became rivals, staying on eachother's level. Vespermatilimiako managed to best Asisio after developing a teleportation through darkness. Asisio was tought how to, and Asisio managed a simular approach. He would learn to teleport average distances through a magic cloud of black ash. He would use this as a battle tactic, as well. Asisio and Emile Asisio had a mission to kill a group of people, but on his trip to the location where he would do that, he was interrupted by an angry young adult. This person was known as Emile. He notice the symbol on his armor, and attacked Asisio in a fit of rage. Asisio would subdue him, asking what he did to deserve such an attack. Emile stated angrily "Your group killed my parents!" and threw Asisio off of him, combatting him with a surge of energy that came out of nowhere. Emile continued to get stronger, fueled by his anger, and eventually beaten Asisio into the ground. Asisio used the magic black-ash teleportation to move away a few yards. Asisio stood up, pulling his mask off, staring into the eye of Emile, and Emile's feet and hands slowly began to harden. Emile blinked, stopped hardening, and noticed staring to Asisio would cause it. On that quick thought, Emile sensed Asisio through energy perception, and fought with his eyes shut. Asisio would put his mask on quickly, and resume fighting back. This time, Asisio was on top. Emile was tired, and Asisio eventually grounded him, keeping him down. He then left, quickly, to continue his assignment. Infection - Emotion Asisio was age 242, physically 18 the year his mother had passed away due to the toxin in her system reaching too extreme for her to handle. Asisio would lean over top her grave with his ill father, mourning. He pushed on, though still saddened from his loss, and regained control. He used her death as motivation to become better. In his eyes, he thinks if he was strong enough to keep her healthy and safe, she'd still be alive. Years later the inevitable death of his father from the toxin being too strong for him to fight off would occur, Asisio being 267. At this time, Asisio had a experienced a drastic emotional plunge, and havoc in his actions erupted from him. He would continue to build up emotional struggle up until age 275, where EVERY emotion snapped, and the toxins in Asisio began to act up along with his emotion. His emotion made such a huge disaster within him, where the toxins all clumped and bursted, infecting Asisio. The origin of the monstrous Infected State, an extremely strong form origined in him from this moment. He would ensue to wreck havoc simular to how he did as a newborn, but slightly worse. He killed by the ten thousands, blowing up districts with slight restraint. He flew acrossed other countries, blowing up cities, and occasionally entire mountain ranges along with the surroundings. The entire planet could have been blown up, if it weren't for his concious action preventing it. The Darker than Black Brotherhood had attempted to stop him, and succeeded. They injected him with a neutralizing vaccine that halted his rage, and brought him out of the form, to normal. This form was then sealed by the Lord of the order. Gariachi had merged into the Co-Lord, following tradition, due to his age reaching his elder years. Asisio, Meet Cyron Later, at age 296, he discovered the Infamous Moon of Cyron. His rival, Vespermatilimiako had told him of it, and took him to it. This is where he was in a series of 'torturements';fighting tournaments on the moon held. Losing results in death, forfeiting results in execution. In a sense, there was no choice to fight. Asisio was in four consecutive ones, winning them each. He had struggle in the start rank, but managed to catch a grasp. In between each torturement, he would train extremely hard on the harsh world, Cyron. Asisio would usually spar with Vespermatilimiako between each just to train harder. Asisio's rival would stay clear of the torturements because of the risk of death. He stated " I'd love the challenge, but I'd rather not. I'll kill on my own time, not for the entertainment of others. " before walking away and training solo. A while after all of the torturements, four famed legendary earrings in existence were found by Asisio acrossed the surface of the moon. The Golden Fury earrings, Blood-Pierce Ruby earrings, The Superior Sapphire earrings, and The Lost Heaven Bright earrings. Asisio was gifted the lost earrings that were once being hidden within Cyron's caverns; Voidic Dark Earrings, by the King of Cyron, The almighty king of Cyron, the powerful E.M.D.A.N.X. Asisio would unlock a beastly-form that was gifted by the Ex-Dark Lord, Dragaunioku after attaining victory in the torturements, and go into one more using all earrings at once in a 'fusion' and enter the beastly hell-tiger form at the same time. His power was higher than ever before at this moment. He would use the power from all of them to enter a higher-rank torturement, and sweep it. Scyteir, the genius to creating the Scyrikhan Race, had offered to make a reward of some sort, and Asisio requested something to cause a curse on him to be subdued externally for a given amount of time. Scyteir accepted and began to work on it after DNA samples. Asisio sparred with Dragaunioku by request of Scyteir as a time passer. Asisio would head to Dragaunioku, being bested, but learning he has far to go to become even better. Asisio would return to Scyteir, and wait in his lab, getting know the King of the world, E.M.D.AN.X. Scyteir was rather opened, revealing he designed him, but wasn't the one who completed him and activate him. He, however, made many of the other Scyrikhans seen on the Moon, Cyron. Scyteir would then finish, and perfect the medicine, gaving it to Asisio. It would wear off after 50 Earth Hours, and he could make it himself by pressing a button on a palm-sized mechanism that would produce 40 mg pills to subdue the curse that Scyteir also had made for Asisio. Asisio would take this medicine whenever he wanted to show his face. Return to Earth; New Lord The weakening that the toxin itself caused on Asisio wore off when Asisio was 299. Soon after that toxin had worn off, which had brought his power back to where it belonged. The Brotherhood Lord merged with him the Co-Lord at the time, during the time of Asisio being at Cyron. The new lord was a rather middle-aged member who had merged with the 2nd lord of the order, and took control. Brotherhood Tradition is for the Lord to merge with the second best in the brotherhood, co-lord, when their old age where they die from natural causes, or feel their time to departure from life comes. Also, within the time of returning, Emile found a hideout. He was well over his rage, and decided to become friends with Asisio. They also sparred once more. Emile seemed to improve just as much, and didn't have to rely on anger anymore. Emile had became a new rival, as well. When Asisio dedicated himself to the Brotherhood after his return, he would prove his worth to the Brotherhood by working harder than ever in the order and as well to make up for his time gone at Cyron, showing how amazing he had become. He was Co-Lord witihin a few months time, and the Lord announced that he had been suffering from a gene where he would die at a certain age. He would merge with Asisio, making Asisio the new lord of The Darker than Black Brotherhood, the 4th lord, and with all of the occurrences during in his age 299, a gigantic power surge/increase would occur. After the merge, he declared the new Co-Lord, and said he was about to fall asleep due to his centurial rest. He later passed out, entering his rest for 5 months. It only lasted 5 months, instead of 5 years, due to the work by the Darker than Black Brotherhood's scientists working on it in the time he had fell asleep. When he awoken at age 300, he questioned how he woke up so early, and was told. He was glad that they had done it, and provided a higher budget for the scientists so that better technology could be created by them, and they could do more. Asisio later remet his old rival, Vespermatilimiako, and sparred with him once more. He would be beaten at the start, but the new abilities of his rival would soon get old to Asisio, and be figured out. Asisio would counter them by some means, and/or evade them. Eventually, Vespermatilimiako was defeated brutally by the end, due to Asisio's power increase. TALOOOON and The Ivy... A while in the future from normal occurences, at age 302 he had met a young child in his physical 10s-12s named Talon. Talon was shadower and was gifted in the art of stealth. Asisio could tell he would be a valuable asset to the brotherhood. He would invite him to the order as the youngest Assassin, and train him harshly. One would call it child abuse, but no amount of law enforcement could stop Asisio from training Talon. Talon had become Co-lord as a teenager and managed to become much more powerful as well. Talon was a mute, and hard to communicate with unless he had used telepathy. As a kid, Talon had gotten headaches when using telepathy, so he just used sign language. During a mission where Talon went with Asisio, Asisio was injected with terraformatic properties by a psychotic beast. This where he gained his Ivy-state. His curse would vanish externally from his body in this state, and he would become a nature-freak. He knew his surroundings entirely due to complete control over life. He could make giant earthquake, extreme plants erupt from the ground, volcanoes erupt. He basically was a legitimate force of nature in this form. His power raised substantially, as well. He was 305 at the time of attaining this form, physically 20. He would continue to become much more formidable, and meet a region where he would call his new home; Chrisvaile. Nerros, Darkness Itself One Assassin, Iris Talgauntri had met a mysterious dark being in a dark cavern, spreading darkness in the light realm, and approached the being. It turned out to be Nerros Satherion, The Creator of Darkness, an Olde God. Possibly the known first. Iris would introduce him to Asisio Zecrai, and Asisio would quickly ally with him. He'd begin to follow his ways, and become a devout follower of Darkness. Nerros was soon made the Godly Figure to represent The Darker than Black Brotherhood. The secondary name; The Nullified Union of the Void origined when Nerros became the godly figure. Darkness became heavily worshipped by every assassin in the order, and some strayed finding it against equality. Asisio stated that Equinox is still a desire, but Darkness was worshipped due to being a place an Assassin could hide in without being seen. A safe haven for assassins. Many stayed from reasoning, some left due to seeing slight corruption. Nerros also had driven a force of high-tech humans known as the Saria away from many regions unintentionally. He was only bothered by their pressence and ended up defeating them with minor movements of his body. New Friends and A Region of Valor In his time living in Chrisvaile, he set up a new hideout there. It was high in budget for the Darker than Black Brotherhood. Asisio would travel acrossed the world, meeting many powerful beings. He would meet James, of the Order of Fire. He became a rather good friend, and joined the Darker than Black Brotherhood. The leader of the Order of Fire was not bothered by this, but didn't neccessarily like it. The leader of the Order of Fire was Satan; The Devil. Asisio met Crypto Reiuji, a Yunibarasu Universal in a North-West region of New York state, in the center of a dense woodland area where a town would be. Yunibarasus were a mix of many species acrossed the cosmos. He had the best of many worlds of beings flowing in him, and was on the level of Asisio. However, Crypto had much more potential, for he was a young Yunibarasu of 2,500. Off of Crypto, he met Luner Hayabusa. Luner was Crypto's apprentice, and learned much from him. Guenwhyvar Astaroth had also peeked her head out of a mountain side, where she was met by the group. She was a relatively good friend with James. She met Luner, and began to spar with them. They became rivals and continued to fight eachother. James and Asisio usually just watched, back and forth, considering nothing would stop their spite to eachother. Nelo Angelo, a nephilim, was also met. He was considered a jerk, by many, but was a good ally considering his strength. He also married a girl named Zella Redgrave. The group also met some people of a legendary race. Though the race was small, the ones alive were still so strong, they outpowered many races in existence, even if outnumbered by millions or billions. They were unlike any other, and were considered the ultimate race in all of existence. They protected the prime race, humans, of Earth. Humans were considered weak, but had courage and pride, as well as average technology. They were also just getting a grasp on space-age. Along with that, a small group had formed, and began to build up. Everyone of the group would soon meet the region, Chrisvaile, and help build it up as the home/center of supernatural/superpowered beings on Earth. The Saria would crawl their way into the region and 'subdue it'. Everyone allowed it knowing that the Saria were stubborn and wouldn't stop. Nerros got fed up enough to the point of where imploded all of the Saria on Earth with his mind, and disinigrated their scattered bodies. The Saria were basically sent into extinction from Nerros' mind. Guenwhyvar, at the time, also started to become a negative person, and a bother to many. Asisio had ended up killing her, due to her becoming violent. He even travelled into the void and detatched from his body into his soul, overpowering Guen's to keep her in the void. He rejoined with his body, returned to Earth, and said she was dealt with. ..Nope. Guenwhyvar came back, somehow, but instead of being negative, she was a lot nicer and more accepting. Asisio did not believe her, thinking it was a game to get behind everyone. Little did he know, she had actually changed. Sooner or later, Luner Hayabusa had gotten in a relationship with Guen. Another Kid to Care For Asisio soon began to believe Guenwhyvar, and developed a love interest for her. But before he could do anything, it was too late. Guen and Luner were in love, and got married eventually. Soul Hayabusa was born, later on and abandoned. Luner had been killed by someone, and Guenwhyvar was left depressed and didn't tend to Soul at all. Soul was taken in by Asisio, and grew physically quickly. It took 5 years for him to be physically 15, then his growth slowed. When he turned 7, he was physically 18 and his aging paused. He took care of himself. Soul was also brought into the Brotherhood. Talon and Soul had gotten along like brothers, since they were raised simularly. They were both given Asisio's vintage "TALOOOOOOOOOOOON" or "SOOOOOOOOOUUL!" followed by a slap of nearly full-power from Asisio. Enough to send them flying for miles if they didn't get intercepted by any buildings. Guenwhyvar also came to see Soul, and ask for forgiveness. Soul was very accepting and forgiving, as a result of being raised by Asisio, and allowed her to be the mom she wanted to be again. Soul was then taken in by Guenwhyvar, but remained in Asisio's order. Asisio was 304 upon meeting Soul. Trust Broken In the time of Luner's death, he was in the north-eastern hideout's coffin room. His coffin was intruded by two 'horny' people of this group. Nelo Angelo and Zella Redgrave. They had intercourse in Luner Hayabusa's coffin. Asisio had never been so angry at two people before in his whole lifetime. He had attacked Nelo, but was stopped and bested. He moved onto torture Zella. Zella had hydrophobia, and wasn't neccessarily that powerful. He drove her body into sand, in a pond at Chrisvaile, and buried her there to where only her head showed. High tide came in, and he put a bucket around her head, sitting on it. The water was high enough to cover her nose, and Asisio had quickly put explosives manufactured by DtBB under the hard-material bucket and set it off. Nelo was furious when he found out, and Asisio used the 'intercourse in my best friend's coffin' card to assure Nelo wouldn't beat him ruthlessly. Nelo allowed it, but warned Asisio to never do such to Zella again. Zella would hold this grudge of being tortured by Asisio for her entire life. Asisio was 309 at the time of this. The Cycle War; Asisio The preparation for the Cycle War. Forebearers/Olempires, Blaurians, Scyrikhans, Shadowers, Overlords, Realmians of ALL kinds, Scytoniums, Saiyans, Hollows, Nobodies, Heartless, Dragoniums, Serpants, Androids, Reptilish beasts, Gods, Mutants, Szuatirkiasns, Nephilims, Voidic-creatures, Demons, Angels, Demi-gods, Nephilims, Hollows, Arancars, Plasmoidians, and many heroic persons of these beings had attempted to help. Many were created and summoned for backup during the war, and all so many beings formed a billion-many militia of extremely powerful-beings. The best existence had to offer to save it. They fought against the Army of an original being; Titan. The Guardian; Pwathra ;HAZE. With Billions upon billions of beings he had created on his side AND old gods brought back and controlled by him; they had the largest war existence had ever known. The Cycle war. All so many casualties, so many lost. Friendships broken, grown back, formed. Preparation was rushed, for the militia never knew when Haze would attack. Luckily, amazing powers known as the Pillars were present in a few of the heroes. In this time of preparation, Asisio ended himself to be reborn as a Darkworldian by Nerros. He did this to retaliate to two Forebearers 'Losing it' Kailen Sashigami and Alexia Recole. He came back, and they were calm. Asisio had remained Darkworldian due to it fitting him, instead of changing back to what he was. He was much stronger upon that return, as well. He gained a form of "Darkness Unleashed" and an attack known as " The Hand of Darkness " which involved Nerros, the creator of Darkness, who he follows the most devoutly of all followers to him. He would gain the power of Nerros' weakest form, in the palm of one hand. He would need to time his movement just right, because if he doesn't, his arm will hit the ground due to the weight of the energy. At the end of the war, Haze was defeated by Alexia Recole, when she entered her 9-winged form, and had all of the pillars flowing through her at once. At the time of the war, Asisio was 311. After it was over, Asisio heard news of Rosisia dying and entered a state of depression for 10 years. Nelo Angelo was angry over the loss of his wife, Zella, and attacked Asisio in a fit of rage. Asisio got stomped relatively harshly by him. Post-war, Post-depression At Asisio's age of 321, a year after he returned from a 2-year training session after a 8-year old depression, Talon was killed by Luner Hayabusa; Another Assassin, due to assignment of the Hayabusa-clan. Asisio snapped and attacked him. Luner avoided Asisio's Hand of Darkness, but the shear energy field of it passing by his arm was enough to singe him and drain him of his energy.Asisio was bruised and weakened slightly, but Luner ended up teleporting away; fled. Asisio had personally forgave Luner later on. Rosisia had also later come back a Darkworldian like Asisio had before the war when Asisio was age 325. Due to her being dead for a while, she was then younger than her brother, Asisio. Talon was later laid to rest at a funeral ceremony for the Darker than Black Brotherhood. Many members had speeches to commemorate to Talon, and Asisio ended with a longer-than-the-others speech where he had revealed his feelings of Talon being like his own son. Guenhwyvar Astaroth; Mind Loss A while after the depression, Guenhwyvar had begun to stir up the group. She was thought to have gone insane, and enter a very distraught mood. She had beaten Soul, and left him alone again. Hearing this, Nelo Angelo had taken action and attacked her. Asisio wasn't very happy hearing this, either. He had lost all trust he had for her, and no longer wanted anything to do with her. Guen was overpowered and beaten senseless by Nelo, later on, and killed. After her death, Asisio would decide not to allow her back, and wanted to make sure she would stay dead for a while. He ripped open a rift and leaped into it, travelling to the place she was sent by Nelo; between the afterlife. He would take his sword, Oathshatterer, and drive it through her stomach, sending her to the void. Asisio would then warp to the Void and detatch from his body, controlling his spirit. He found Guen's soul and 'choked' it with his soul. Upon returning to his body, and Earth, Luner Hayabusa was back, alive. A while over a year had passed, and a man known as 'Smoke', Grey Astaroth, came into the picture. He had gathered Guenhwyvar's swords and part of her soul sealed in them. Guen would live on inside of Grey for months, and later regain her body. As she had regained her life, she tried extremely hard to right her wrongs. Asisio would not trust her, and go to drive his dagger through her face. Luner Hayabusa had returned, stopping this from happening. Asisio would be insulted by Luner and many others said she was ok to trust then. Asisio continued to be protective of Soul, knowing what she had done to him, and refuse to trust her. Everyone else would begin to trust her, due to her trying to exceptionally hard to gain it. Asisio later caved, moderately accepting her. Luner and Guen would soon start beginning to develop a love interest for eachother, and Asisio secretly began to feel attracted to Guen. He would shrug it off, containing the feeling. He did not care about love at the time. The Order of Fire Asisio and the DtBB enter a feud with the Order of Fire, The Devil's order of assassins. James, an assassin who caused the stir-up between the group is on the DtBB's side. He has awoken from a coma at the time, and began training harder than ever before in his life to get back up on the top of his game. The Devil had finally lost it, with James being in Asisio's order. The DtBB and OoF have waged war. This was due to The Northwest New York hideout of DtB being destroyed by the Order of Fire, entirely. Asisio declared war on them due to their cheap shot to destroy a hideout. The assassins of the Darker than Black Brotherhood laid out a session of whooping-ass to the many thousand demon members in Satan's Order of Fire. James had faught the Devil after his order was beaten and succeeded. However, the Devil came back furiously and wanted to destroy the entire brotherhood. He wasn't playing around any longer. Also wanting to permanently end James for good. Satan even forgot about Asisio being there due to his rage. Asisio stepped up and unleashed his new power to best Satan, harshly, to prevent the cause had by Satan. Teaching Satan never to mess with him, or the brotherhood EVER again; a lesson he'd never forget. He defeated The Devil at full power in a rather long battle. Asisio opened a dark rift, and followed Satan into the void, which he had done the same thing to Guenhwyvar Astaroth. He entered it and found the soul of The Devil. He had detached from his body and overpowered Satan's soul with barely a struggle. Hell was never the same with existence's loss of The Devil, but The Devil found his way back again, somehow. Asisio could not find him, but knew he was there. He was never bothered by Satan again. However, out of rage of being unable to find him at the time, he went into hell and killed every single demon he could at the time he had. With death being concurrent, demons kept coming back, and their souls crept back into their bodies like The Devil's had. Asisio's extermination of Demons was basically done for no reason. Asisio being 331 at the end of this. Hromts Arisen -Data To be added. Category:Dark Realm Category:Darkworldians Trivia *Asisio is one of the most devout followers of the Dark Master Nerros. *Asisio is one of the few mortal beings in existence to have fifteen senses. *Asisio may be impossible to detect with the traditional 5 senses when in a fully-fledged sneaking session. *Asisio owns a volume of Nerrosisio Category:Dark Realm Category:Darkworldians